moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula (1979)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = John Badham | written by = W.D. Richter | produced by = Marvin Mirisch Executive producer Marvin Mirisch is credited as Marvin E. Mirisch in this film. Walter Mirisch Tom Pevsner | music by = John Williams | cinematography = Gilbert Taylor | edited by = John Bloom | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = July 20th, 1979 | mpaa rating = | running time = 109 min. | country = / | language = English | budget = $12,164,000 IMDB; Dracula (1979); Box office & business | gross revenue = $20,158,970 (US) $31,235,812 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dracula is an American/British romantic horror film directed by John Badham. It is loosely based on the 1897 Gothic novel Dracula by Irish author and playright Bram Stoker as well as the stage play written by John L. Balderston and Hamilton Deane. The film was produced by Universal Pictures and the Mirisch Corporation and released theatrically in the United States on July 20th, 1979. The premise of the film revolves around a Transylvanian nobleman named Count Dracula - a vampire, who relocates from his homeland to England where he begins to seduce the innocent, young Lucy Seward, whom he intends on turning into his vampire bride. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "The story of the greatest lover who ever lived, died, and lived again". * Production on Dracula began on May 10th, 1978. Principal shooting on the film commenced on August 18th and was completed on December 4th, 1978. * Several of the character's names have been switched around in this version of the Dracula story, in contrast to their counterparts from the novel. In the novel, Lucy Westenra was the close friend of Mina Murray-Harker and the betrothed of Lord Arthur Holmhood (whose character has been excised altogether in this film). In the Badham version, Lucy's name is Lucy Seward, the daughter of psychiatrist Jack Seward. Mina Murray-Harker is renamed Mina Van Helsing, and is presented as the daughter of Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Renfield, whose first initials from the novel are R.M., is given the first name of Milo in this film. * This film switches the roles of Mina and Lucy in that Mina becomes Dracula's victim and Lucy is the one who becomes the interest of his affection. In the original novel, as well as most screen adaptations of the film, it is Lucy who is killed early on in the story, while Mina survives to become Dracula's unrequited love. * In addition to the character of Arthur Holmwood, the character of Quincey Morris has likewise been omitted from the film. Quincey is often left out of film adaptations of the novel, which is peculiar as it is he who actually delivers the death blow to the vampire Dracula in the novel. * Donald Pleasence, who plays Doctor Jack Seward in this film, is better known for playing the role of another infamous psychiatrist, Doctor Sam Loomis in the Halloween film series. * Actor Sylvester McCoy's name is mis-spelled Sylveste McCoy in the film's closing credits. Recommendations See also * Dracula * Dracula media * Dracula images * Dracula characters * Dracula miscellaneous External Links * * * Dracula at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords 1910s; 1913; Burn victim; Castle; Crucifix; England; Horses; Insects; Mental health facility; Spiders; Vampire; Wolves ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1979/Films Category:July, 1979/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Remakes Category:Based on a novel Category:D/Films Category:John Badham/Director Category:W.D. Richter/Writer Category:Marvin Mirisch/Executive producer Category:Walter Mirisch/Producer Category:Tom Pevsner/Associate producer Category:John Williams/Composer Category:Gilbert Taylor/Cinematographer Category:John Bloom/Editor Category:Frank Langella/Actor Category:Laurence Olivier/Actor Category:Donald Pleasence/Actor Category:Kate Nelligan/Actor Category:Trevor Eve/Actor Category:Jan Francis/Actor Category:Janine Duvitski/Actor Category:Tony Haygarth/Actor Category:Teddy Turner/Actor Category:Sylvester McCoy/Actor Category:Kristine Howarth/Actor Category:Joe Belcher/Actor Category:Ted Carroll/Actor Category:Frank Birch/Actor Category:Gabor Vernon/Actor Category:Frank Henson/Actor Category:Peter Wallis/Actor